Apocalipse
by MESTRE
Summary: Jesus retorna à Terra para salvar a humanidade, começa o juízo final e o fim dos tempos. Algo estranho e errado acontece e todos estão ameaçados.


**APOCALIPSE**

FASE DE JESUS 

**Prólogo**

O mundo está em paz, tudo tranqüilo até que de repente a terra começa a tremer, o mar fica furioso e os ventos ficam fortes, a temperatura da terra cai e uma fenda se abre no céu em todos os lugares do planeta. Onde está de noite se torna iluminado pelo brilho que sai do interior da fenda. Uma voz fala ao mesmo tempo em todos os lugares.

Voz: Eu sou Jesus, a salvação da humanidade. Entrem na fenda do céu, através das escadas divinas que levam ao paraíso.

Atena tem um mau pressentimento e decide chamar os seus cavaleiros. Quando eles chegam começa uma conversa entre eles.

Atena: Há algo errado.

Seiya: Por que?

Atena: Na profecia diz que Deus me avisaria sobre o apocalipse, um dia antes. O cosmo dele parece maligno, o que está acontecendo na verdade?

Shun: Jesus está muito estranho.

Ikki: Se ele não for Jesus?

Seiya: Vamos falar com ele.

Atena decide ir conversar com Jesus. Os cavaleiros acompanham de longe. Atena chega perto de uma escada divina e ergue o Níquea, a deusa da vitória. O cosmo dela faz com que Jesus saia e apareça.

Atena: O que está acontecendo?

Jesus: Chegou a hora do juízo final. Entre no céu, humana.

Atena: Você não está me reconhecendo?

Jesus: Quem é você?

Atena: Sou eu, Atena.

Jesus: Atena?

Atena: Sim.

Jesus: Então, Atena, você está presa e morrerá brevemente.

Jesus joga violentamente Atena no céu. Os cavaleiros de Atena viram o que ele disse e fez.

Hyoga: Vocês ouviram isso?

Seiya: Sim, ele quer matar a Saori.

Ikki: Temos que impedi-lo.

Shiryu: Ele deveria reconhecer Atena, mas não reconheceu.

Shun: E ao saber que é Atena, ele a atacou.

Ikki: Se ele não for o verdadeiro Jesus?

Shiryu: Talvez você esteja certo.

Hyoga: Ele parece ser puro ódio.

Seiya: Temos que resgatar Atena.

Jesus percebe os cavaleiros e caminha até eles.

Jesus: Então vocês querem me impedir. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Seiya: Você não conseguirá atingir o seu objetivo.

Jesus: Já estou atingindo. Quem me deterá?

Seiya: Nós vamos deter você.

Jesus: Verdade? Seres inferiores como vocês? Vermes idiotas.

Jesus: Vocês têm apenas uma escolha, entrar no céu imediatamente ou morrerem. O que preferem?

Seiya: Nós lutaremos até o fim.

Jesus: Então pagarão caro por isso. Chama de ódio!

Jesus desiste de mandar seu golpe.

Jesus: Miseráveis, vão pagar caro por isso, Atena morrerá agora.

Jesus volta para o céu e os cavaleiros de Atena correm atrás dele entrando no mundo celestial. Os cavaleiros chegam num mundo de nuvens onde há um espaço muito grande onde o chão é feito de nuvens sólidas e há muitas pessoas por lá e aparecem cada vez mais pessoas normais.

Shiryu encontra Seika e vê que ela está morta. Seiya começa a chorar muito, após ele se acalmar, ele resolve ir lutar contra Jesus.

Os Templos Celestiais 

Os cavaleiros vêem uma montanha no fundo e caminham até chegar nela. Na base da montanha, encontram um templo de arquitetura antiga e uma escadaria atrás dele. Eles entram no templo e encontram um santo dentro dele.

São João: Quem são vocês? E o que fazem aqui?

Seiya: Viemos resgatar Atena.

São João: O que aconteceu?

Seiya: Jesus a seqüestrou.

São João: Há algo muito estranho com ele, vou permitir que vocês passem, talvez descubram a verdade.

Seiya: Para onde estamos indo?

São João: Vocês estão indo para o paraíso, mas para chegar lá vocês devem ser aprovados por Jesus ou atravessando as 12 casas celestiais. Os templos celestiais são defendidos por 12 santos cristãos, os 12 apóstolos de Cristo, para derrotá-los vocês devem alcançar o décimo sentido.

Shun: Mas nós só temos até o oitavo.

São João: Então não terão facilidades e acabarão morrendo.

Ikki: Vamos lá, pessoal, se não lutarmos morreremos do mesmo jeito.

Hyoga: Você tem razão.

Segundo Templo 

Agora eles partem para a segunda casa celestial e entram nela.

São Paulo: Bom dia, eu sou Paulo e vocês.

Shiryu: Temos que chegar no paraíso.

São Paulo: Eu odeio lutar, então permitirei a passagem de vocês.

Shun: Obrigado, senhor.

São Paulo: Há outros santos para detê-los mesmo, para que vou me esforçar e machucar vocês?

Após a conversa, os cavaleiros saem da casa e sobem as escadas para chegarem no terceiro templo.

Terceiro Templo 

Hyoga: Ela está vazia vamos prosseguir.

Ikki: Esse é o templo do Judas.

Shiryu: Está sendo muito fácil atravessar esses templos.

Seiya: É o que parece.

Quarto Templo 

Eles prosseguem para o quarto templo.

São José: Preparem-se para morrer.

Seiya: Desta vez teremos que lutar.

Começa uma luta, José manda um golpe e manda todos para o chão, eles se levantam e contra atacam, mas o golpe não faz efeito e o apóstolo derruba todos novamente. Ikki e Shiryu seguram José e os outros três vão batendo nele, Ikki e Shiryu tomam choque, mas não o soltam, os outros três continuam a atacar até conseguir matá-lo. José cai no chão morto. Os cavaleiros, alguns machucados vão para o próximo templo.

Quinto Templo 

São Gabriel está dominado pelo Satã imperial. Quando os cavaleiros de Atena entram, imediatamente começa uma nova luta, Gabriel ataca continuamente e desesperadamente com agressividade machucando muito os cavaleiros de Atena. Eles continuam a lutar, mas só apanham.

Seiya: Ele está sendo controlado pelo Satã Imperial.

Ikki: Temos que quebrar o efeito.

Seiya: Ele deve matar alguém. Há outro modo?

Ikki: Vamos tentar.

Quatro cavaleiros seguram Gabriel e tentam convence-lo a voltar ao normal, mas enquanto seguram o santo, o santo bate nos cavaleiros. Ikki queima seu cosmo e consegue aplicar um golpe fantasma de Fênix que faz Gabriel voltar ao normal.

Gabriel: O que aconteceu.

Seiya: Você voltou ao normal.

Hyoga: Estava controlado pelo Satã imperial.

Gabriel: Quem me deixou assim?

Seiya: Não sei, mas temos que chegar em Jesus.

Gabriel: O que fazem aqui? Hoje é o dia final.

Ikki: Jesus está muito estranho e quer matar Atena.

Gabriel: Ele não deve fazer isso.

Shun: Por isso estamos indo até ele.

Gabriel: Então vão e descubram o que está acontecendo. Não posso me rebelar contra ele.

Todos os cavaleiros de Atena atravessam o templo indo para o próximo.

**Sexto Templo**

São Geremias: O que fazem aqui? Vocês deveriam aguardar na entrada, onde o povo está.

Shun: Somos cavaleiros de Atena viemos salvá-la.

Geremias: Salva-la de quê?

Shiryu: Jesus quer matá-la.

Geremias: Não diga besteiras, ambos foram enviados por Deus ao mundo. Nenhum quer matar o outro.

Ikki: Precisamos chegar até ele.

Geremias: Vocês estão errados.

Seiya: Acredite em nós, ele está estranho.

Geremias: Pela falsidade morrerão aqui.

Seiya: Ikki! Shun! Corram para a próxima casa. Nós cuidaremos dele.

Ikki e Shun correm para a próxima casa celestial. Geremias ataca Seiya, Hyoga e Shiryu, todos vão para longe, mas Seiya volta e luta contra ele. Seiya luta com todas as suas forças e Geremias começa a zoá-lo, desviando dos ataques, bloqueando alguns e aplicando golpes fracos. A brincadeira continua e ninguém está machucando até Seiya conseguir acertá-lo e arrancar a capa dele.

Geremias: O que? Você conseguiu arrancar minha capa? Parabéns por atingir um cavaleiro de Cristo. Vou deixar vocês passarem por isso. Mas lembrem-se que os outros matarão vocês.

Os outros acordam e prosseguem com o Seiya.

Sétimo Templo 

Ikki e Shun encontram três entradas na sétima casa celestial, Ikki decide entrar na da esquerda e Shun na da direita. Dentro da casa Ikki encontra uma parede invisível indestrutível e não consegue passar. Shun entra na casa e sai no mesmo lugar depois tenta entrar novamente. Shiryu, Seiya e Hyoga chegam no sétimo templo. Eles decidem se dividir. Shiryu entra no meio, Seiya na direita e Hyoga na esquerda. Seiya e Shun se encontram e continuam a tentar a entrar sem voltar para a saída. Hyoga encontra Ikki, que está tentando quebrar a parede invisível. Shiryu entra na entrada do meio e encontra um cavaleiro de Cristo, Shiryu fala com ele e nada acontece, Shiryu ataca, mas seu golpe é refletido, sem entender o que está acontecendo Shiryu se lembra da casa de gêmeos, fecha os olhos e passa pela casa, ao sair da casa Shiryu cai num buraco armadilha chegando numa caverna subterrânea. Seiya e Shun desistem de tentar atravessar a casa pela direita e decidem entrar pelos outros lados, Shun vai pelo meio e Seiya pela esquerda. Shun encontra o cavaleiro de Cristo chega até ele e tenta conversar, mas nada acontece, a armadura começa a brilhar e voar em direção a ele, Shun queima seu cosmo e destrói a ilusão e sai da casa indo para a oitava. A parede invisível desaparece no lado direito e Ikki, Seiya e Hyoga passam da casa, mas na saída São Pedro aparece para lutar. Seiya e Hyoga são mandados para caverna subterrânea e encontram Shiryu. Ikki que conseguiu evitar a queda luta contra o Pedro. São Jorge está descendo para o sétimo templo e no meio do caminho Shun passa correndo por ele e ele faz nada só estranha a pressa. Shun chega no oitavo templo vê que está vazio e corre para o nono. Ikki tem uma dura batalha agora, Pedro sem querer saber de conversa só ataca, mas Ikki consegue matá-lo, bem na hora que São Jorge chega na casa, ele diz a todos que estão sendo atacados por invasores e todos se preparam. Jorge volta para a oitava casa. Ikki corre atrás dele, mas escuta chamados dos seus amigos. Na caverna subterrânea Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga quebram várias pedras até chegarem numa porta que só é aberta do lado de fora, Ikki abre essa porta e todos passam por essa porta para sair da caverna, agora ele prosseguem para a oitava casa. No caminho há várias pedras descendo, todas vem da oitava casa, os cavaleiros quebram essas pedras grandes, desviam das médias e apanham com as pequenas, mas conseguem chegar no oitavo templo.

Oitavo Templo 

São Jorge: Vocês são invasores, merecem a morte.

Seiya: Escute, Jesus e Atena estão com problemas, Jesus está se comportando de forma maligna e quer matar Atena.

Jorge: E eu quero matar vocês.

Seiya fica lutando contra ele e o resto corre para o décimo templo. Seiya está sendo massacrado por Jorge. Enquanto lutam Seiya fala sobre o que está acontecendo. Após Seiya dizer tudo, Seiya consegue convencer Jorge que Jesus está fora de si. Jorge acredita e permite a passagem do Seiya.

Nono Templo 

Shun encontra São Mateus, que nem quer ouvir o que Shun tem a dizer e começa a atacar Shun. Jesus avisou aos seus santos apóstolos que os invasores estão avançando e os apóstolos passam a atacar agressivamente os cavaleiros que aparecem. Shun consegue segurá-lo com as correntes e bater nele, depois Shun da chicotadas nele com ela, Mateus quebra as correntes dele e diz que agora Shun não está mais em vantagem. Mateus começa a espancar o Shun depois manda um ataque que destrói a armadura dele. Shun todo ferido se levanta e usa a tempestade nebulosa e consegue morrer levando Mateus junto. Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki chegam e encontram o cadáver dos dois, todos se lamentam com a morte de Shun principalmente Ikki que até chora, depois eles correm para o décimo templo.

Décimo Templo 

Shiryu decide ficar para enfrentar São Marcos, enquanto Hyoga e Ikki correm para o décimo primeiro templo. Shiryu começa usando a excalibur para atacar, mas Marcos quebra seu braço onde está a excalibur, Shiryu aplica a cólera do dragão, mas recebe um ataque que o joga no chão. Shiryu explode o cosmo e aplica a cólera dos 1000 dragões e assassina Marcos, como o esforço foi muito, Shiryu morre rapidamente. Seiya aparece e encontra o cadáver de Shiryu.

Seiya: Não agora você Shiryu, não basta o Shun, todos mortos para salvar Atena.

Seiya muito triste vai para o décimo primeiro templo.

Décimo primeiro Templo 

Ikki desafia São Lucas e Seiya e Hyoga correm para o próximo templo celestial.

Ikki fica só apanhando e não consegue nem acertá-lo, então ele aplica um golpe suicida e consegue matá-lo. Seiya quando chega também chora ao ver o cadáver de Ikki.

Décimo segundo Templo 

Hyoga encontra o último cavaleiro de Cristo.

São Bento: Não posso falhar, tenho que vencer.

Hyoga começa em vantagem, mas é logo ferido pelo punho de Bento, Hyoga usa pó de diamante e falha, Bento começa a atacá-lo, Hyoga fica todo sangrado e decide usar o trovão aurora, Bento voa longe, mas não sofre dano, Hyoga queima seu cosmo sem parar, mas Bento da muitos socos nele até ele cair no chão. Hyoga se levanta e aplica a execução aurora com toda sua força, Bento vê que não suporta mais joga uma lança que atravessa o corpo de Hyoga, Hyoga congela Bento e os dois morrem.

Seiya entra no último templo e diz que está sozinho agora. Depois ele prossegue para o paraíso.

Paraíso 

Seiya entra no paraíso.

Seiya: Que lugar lindo, maravilhoso, repleto de anjos.

Ele caminha e encontra muitas coisas bonitas, alegres, fazendo ele esquecer da tristeza da morte de seus amigos e vê muitas coisas legais, depois de andar muito ele chega em Jesus.

Jesus: Então você conseguiu chegar até aqui, prepare-se para seu fim.

Seiya: Onde está Atena?

Jesus: Você terá o mesmo destino que ela teve, ela está ali.

Seiya olha e vê Atena morta e corre até ela.

Seiya: Saori, por favor, acorde.

Depois de tentar fazer tudo Seiya fica certo que Atena morreu.

Seiya: Seu miserável, todos mortos. Primeiro minha irmã, depois meus amigos e agora a Saori, jamais vou te perdoar.

Começa a luta entre Jesus e Seiya, Seiya não consegue nem se aproximar de Jesus que só ataca utilizando golpes não-físicos. Seiya é queimado até perder a armadura. Quando Jesus decide dar o golpe final, ele começa a ficar parecendo sofrer com algo, Seiya acha estranho, Jesus pede para Seiya atacar o coração dele com o cometa de Pégasus, mas Jesus para de sofrer e continua a bater no Seiya com os ataques mágicos, Seiya começa a agonizar e Jesus volta a ficar no chão. Jesus diz para atacar agora, Seiya usa suas últimas forças e acerta o coração de Jesus e depois Seiya está morto. Do corpo de Jesus sai uma chama negra que penetra no chão desaparecendo.

Jesus: Voltei ao normal finalmente, agora todos estão mortos. Não está na hora da Ressurreição Humana, mas precisamos dos cavaleiros para nos salvar.

Jesus ativa a Ressurreição Humana e todo mundo que morreu na história humana, desde Adão e Eva até a batalha atual voltam a viver.

Seiya e Atena acordam.

Atena: Como voltei a viver?

Jesus: Eu acionei a Ressurreição Humana, é quando todos os mortos voltam à vida, no final do tempo.

Seiya: O que está acontecendo?

Jesus: Quem fez tudo isso foi Lúcifer.

Atena: Onde está Deus?

Jesus: Ele deve ter sido revivido. Lúcifer tinha matado ele quando estava me controlando.

Deus aparece e fala com todos eles.

Seiya: Deus?

Deus: Sou eu sim, escuta, Lúcifer conseguiu possuir Jesus e causou todo esse problema.

Atena: Então ele é nosso inimigo.

Deus: Sim, agora vocês devem se apressar.

Seiya: O que?

Deus: A ameaça Lúcifer ainda não acabou.

Seiya: O que devemos fazer?

Deus: Lúcifer ativou a atração dos meteoros do cinturão entre Marte e Júpiter, vocês devem ir rápido detê-lo, se não toda Terra será destruída e os revividos morrerão para sempre.

Seiya: Como você sabe?

Deus: Pois eu tenho os olhos que tudo vêem.

Seiya: Que meteoros são esses?

Deus: São os meteoros que cairão sobre a Terra na chuva de fogo, vocês devem impedir Lúcifer rapidamente.

Seiya: E por que não fazemos todas as pessoas entrarem para o mundo celestial?

Deus: Por que Lúcifer acabou de selar a conexão entre os dois mundos.

Seiya: Onde é o inferno?

Deus: O inferno também fica no lendário éter, ou mundo do além é só cair do paraíso.

Seiya: Que adversários encontraremos lá?

Deus: Os terríveis demônios que eram anjos no passado, esses diabos são os cavaleiros do capeta.

Seiya: Anjos?

Deus: Sim. Há muito tempo antes do início do tempo, Lúcifer era o chefe dos anjos, sua ambição fez com que ele fazer uma rebelião contra mim, ele conseguiu convencer vários anjos que também nos traíram. Lúcifer e os anjos malvados foram expulsos do paraíso e depois Lúcifer criou o inferno onde há torturas e o sofrimento humano.

Seiya: Derrotando Lúcifer os meteoros desaparecerão?

Deus: Não. Vocês precisam deter Lúcifer antes que os meteoros atinjam o planeta. Se vocês conseguirem derrotá-lo o selo que conecta os dois mundos é quebrado. Se não conseguirem, quando os meteoros caírem o mundo celestial cairá na Terra sendo destruído por chamas infernais. O selo entre os dois mundos reagirá com os meteoros fazendo com que o mundo celestial seja afetado. O paraíso não está salvo. Se falharem, todos nós morreremos. Só restará o inferno e a destruição.

Seiya: E como todos vão entrar ao mesmo tempo no portal?

Deus: Enquanto vocês combatem Lúcifer, anjos lutarão contra demônio. Eu , Jesus e os santos nos esforçaremos para fazer cm que o portal que liga os dois mundos cubra todo o céu da Terra. Assim que o selo for quebrado, todos serão salvos ao mesmo tempo.

Seiya: Entendi.

Os outros cavaleiros de Atena aparecem com os 11 apóstolos (falta Judas) e Atena conta tudo a eles.

A última missão dos cavaleiros de Atena é ir ao inferno salvar o juízo final.

FASE INFERNO 

Agora eles caem pelas nuvens e vão descendo bastante até chegarem numa cratera, eles entram na cratera e após atravessarem túneis escuros eles encontram um rio de lava, aparece o fantasma Morte sobre uma nuvem flutuante.

Ele diz: Para continuar deverão subir nas nuvens.

Todos sobem e chegam num lugar onde a lava é despejada, como fossem descer a cachoeira, o fantasma está desaparecido e as nuvens vão direto para lá e todos caem.

Hyoga faz uma plataforma de gelo, Ikki da um vôo para todos subirem a plataforma, Shun usa as correntes para chegar nas margens de pedra e Shiryu empurra todos para ajudar com dragão voador. Eles conseguem chegar nas margens.

Hyoga: Esse é o inferno, é muito quente. Ai!

Seiya: Agüente firme, Hyoga, temos que deter Lúcifer.

Ikki: Temos que ir rápido senão as pessoas morrerão para sempre.

Jesus (por telepatia): Faltam 5 horas para o fim, temos que cumprir nosso objetivo o quanto antes.

Seiya: Estamos prontos.

Eles decidem seguir o rio de lava, já que todos os lados estão cercados por paredes. Mas de repente surge um santo na frente deles.

Hyoga: Quem é você?

Santo: Eu sou São Judas.

Ikki: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Judas: Graças a mim, o senhor Lúcifer pode se apoderar do corpo de Jesus e matar Deus.

Hyoga: Miserável, por que fez isso?

Judas: Eu fiz o que é certo. Agora minha próxima missão é matar vocês.

Shiryu: Traidor!

Judas: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Preparem-se para morrer.

Começa a luta contra Judas. Judas usa seu ataque espinhos sangrentos para machucar os cavaleiros, os cavaleiros usam seus ataques para evitar que sejam atingidos. Judas aplicando seu golpe consegue segurar o golpe de cada cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo. O choque entre os ataques está equilibrado, quem tiver maior resistência vencerá, após o adversário se cansar. Judas se cansa e recebe um golpe de cada cavaleiro e depois cai na lava infernal e depois morre.

Após o fim de Judas, os heróis seguem o rio de lava, no caminho são atacados por um demônio.

Demônio: Eu sou o Egoísmo, um dos sete cavaleiros do diabo. Vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora.

Egoísmo dispara um raio que joga pedras encima dos cavaleiros heróis, mas Seiya se levanta e contra ataca. Seiya começa apanhando como sempre, mas eleva seu cosmo para poder aplicar "chuva de meteoros" e conseguir matar o oponente.

Após a luta, Seiya acorda os outros cavaleiros, eles encontram um túnel e entram nele, lá pela frente o túnel se divide em dois, Seiya e Shun vão para a esquerda, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki para a direita. O caminho da direita se divide em mais três caminhos, então cada um dos cavaleiros decide ir por um deles.

Shiryu 

Shiryu começa a correr pelo túnel até achar uma decida de lama, Shiryu desce ela como se estivesse esquiando, lá embaixo ele encontra um adversário, o cavaleiro Pesadelo. Todo o lugar fica negro e só se pode ver os dois cavaleiros, a luta começa.

Pesadelo ataca com: PESADELO

Shiryu cai num lago de veneno ele nada para sair, mas há um jacaré monstruoso atrás dele, do outro lado aparece uma serpente gigante, Shiryu fica cercado e é engolido pelo jacaré. Após ser engolido Shiryu está no mundo em ruínas, ele vê seus quatro amigos cavaleiros lutando contra Lúcifer e apanhando, Shiryu tenta correr até eles, mas não sai do lugar, Lúcifer mata seus amigos e queima o cadáver deles, depois ele aparece na frente de Shiryu que começa a apanhar. Atrás dele aparece Shunrei.

Shunrei: Shiryu, isso é uma ilusão.

Shiryu: Shunrei

Ela desaparece e Shiryu para de ter medo e ignora o que está acontecendo, isso destrói a ilusão de Pesadelo, que se revela na frente de Shiryu.

Os dois lutam, mas depois da luta prosseguir Shiryu atinge o décimo sentido e dispara a "Mega-cólera" um grande poder que mata o cavaleiro do diabo.

Agora Shiryu prossegue o caminho.

Hyoga 

Hyoga percorre um longo túnel e o caminho começa a ser uma subida espiral, Hyoga continua a subir o caminho longo até chegar no ponto mais alto, onde um buraco no meio que leva para lá embaixo, Hyoga começa a descer esse túnel vertical lentamente, mas um demônio aparece e o derruba, Hyoga se machuca e o demônio se apresenta, é o cavaleiro Angústia.

Os dois se enfrentam, Hyoga usa um trovão aurora e Angústia desaparece. Mas...

Atrás do Hyoga aparece a mãe dele.

Hyoga: Mãe? Você está viva...

Mãe do Hyoga: Venha, meu filho.

Hyoga começa a chorar e caminha em direção a ela e a abraça.

Hyoga: O que você faz no inferno?

Mãe do Hyoga: Eu não fui mandada para cá, meu filho, como você pode ver estou sem auréola na cabeça.

Hyoga: Mas Jesus ressuscitou todo mundo.

Mãe do Hyoga: Vim aqui para te proteger.

Hyoga desabraça ela.

Hyoga: Você não é minha mãe.

Mãe do Hyoga: Como não?

Hyoga: Você é uma imitação.

Mãe do Hyoga: Sou eu sim.

Hyoga: Você pode imitar muito bem a voz e a aparência física dela, mas não é capaz de copiar o cheiro, a delicadeza, o modo de falar e principalmente o amor, o que você jamais conseguirá copiar.

Mãe do Hyoga: Não diga besteiras.

Hyoga: Se eu dissesse isso para minha mãe verdadeira, ela choraria.

Mãe do Hyoga: Já chega.

Ela volta a sua forma original, o cavaleiro da Angústia.

Hyoga: Sabia, miserável. Jamais vou te perdoar por ter imitado a minha mãe.

Angústia: Desista, Hyoga, você está num lugar de baixa temperatura e machucado após a queda.

Hyoga: Nunca.

Hyoga atinge o décimo sentido e aplica o novo golpe "Pó alucinante". Que faz Angústia se suicidar.

Agora Hyoga continua o caminho chorando.

Ikki 

Ikki entra pelo seu caminho e segue um longo túnel reto, ele anda até chegar numa ponte estreita e comprida e lá embaixo tem um rio de lava, Ikki atravessa a ponte e entra numa caverna e vai cada vez mais no fundo e acha nada, então ele volta para ponte e vê que há uma caverna debaixo da parte do outro lado da ponte. Ikki destrói a ponte e usa as cordas para entrar nessa caverna. Ele segue a caverna e surge o cavaleiro Ódio.

Começa a luta entre Ódio e ex-Ódio.

Ódio: Sinta ódio como disse seu mestre.

Ikki: Jamais isso é errado

Ódio: Ikki, obedeça a seu mestre.

Ikki: Nunca mais, nunca mais terei ódio sem motivos como antes, o que me fez ter ódio do meu mestre foi ele matar a própria filha, não se preocupar e me culpar.

Ódio: Isso é uma franqueza sua, amor pela Esmeralda.

Ikki começa a chorar: Esmeralda...

Ódio: Ela foi revivida e logo logo morrerá, quando a Terra for destruída.

Ikki: Não permitirei que isso aconteça.

Ódio: Se quiser me derrotar deverá ter ódio

Ikki: Não, lutarei sempre pelo amor, o que me levará a vitória.

Ódio: Então morra, BOLA DE RANCOR

Ikki é atingido pelo ataque e começa a sangrar. Mas ele se levanta e continua a lutar. Com "Vôo da Fênix", atingindo o décimo sentido Ikki vence.

Agora Ikki continua o percurso.

Seiya e Shun 

Esses dois estão percorrendo o mesmo caminho, eles continuam e avistam o castelo de Lúcifer, mas o cavaleiro Maldade ataca, Shun decide lutar contra ele e Seiya prossegue.

Maldade faz Shun se enrolar nas próprias correntes e começa a bater nele já que ele está preso, Maldade aplica um grande poder para matá-lo, mas as correntes protegem o Shun e são destruídas, agora Shun atinge o décimo sentido e com o novo golpe "Tempestade Galáctica" mata o inimigo.

Seiya chega até as portas do castelo, mas não consegue abri-las. O cavaleiro Terror chega para matá-lo

Seiya recebe o ataque "Olho do desespero" e fica paralisado, mas lutando contra o medo consegue sair, mas Terror usa a "Síndrome do Pânico", e Seiya fica em estado de choque, agora Terror começa a espancá-lo, Seiya não consegue se mexer e sair do choque, com ajuda de Atena que fala com ele pela mente Seiya consegue se mover e aplicar meteoros em Terror, Terror aplica seu golpe novamente, mas falha, agora Seiya usa o cometa e perfura Terror conseguindo matá-lo. Mas Seiya desmaia no final por causa do esforço.

Shun chega na porta do castelo e encontra o Seiya, e vê as portas e 3 colunas perto dela. De repente ele é atacado por quatro cavaleiros, o do diabo Destruição e mais três guerreiros misteriosos.

Os três misteriosos se apresentam

"Somos as Três Marias, os três melhores cavaleiros assassinos do diabo."

Abutre Hiena Urubu

Destruição: Eu cuidarei de você, Shun e esses três irão matar três amigos seus que conseguiram derrotar cavaleiros do diabo.

Os outros três vão embora e Destruição fica e Shun luta contra ele.

Shun utiliza golpes físicos por estar sem correntes e Destruição desvia e contra-ataca com energia negra. Se isso continuar assim Shun morrerá. Então Shun usa a tempestade nebulosa e falha, Destruição começa a espancá-lo até que Shun usa a tempestade galáctica para matá-lo, após isso ele se junta ao Seiya no chão.

Shiryu 

Shiryu continua andando até ser surpreendido pelo cavaleiro de Abutre.

Eles começam a lutar, a luta entre eles é violenta, e ambos estão numa velocidade muito alta, aquele que queimar com mais força o cosmo será o vencedor, Shiryu explode seu cosmo e aplica Mega-cólera, mas Abutre sobrevive. Ele contra-ataca e deixa Shiryu muito machucado, após receberem muitos golpes a cólera dos 100 dragões falha diante do poder do abutre. Mas com agilidade Shiryu usa a excalibur e parte abutre em dois.

Após a vitória Shiryu vê que Abutre deixou um belo cristal verde, sem saber o que é Shiryu resolveu pegá-lo e viu nada errado com ele e levou assim mesmo.

Hyoga 

Hyoga encontra o cavaleiro de Hiena.

Hiena arranha o Hyoga, Hyoga contra ataca com pó de diamante, mas recebe uma mordida, depois Hyoga solta o trovão aurora. Hiena usa as ondas infernais e Hyoga tenta desviar, mas não consegue e quase morre. Hiena decide aplicar seu golpe novamente e Hyoga decide usar a execução aurora, ambos atacam e os golpes se encontram, um tentando empurrar o outro. Para vencer Hyoga deve fazer o impossível, atingir o zero absoluto no inferno. E com sucesso de atingir o décimo sentido ele consegue e assim vence o cavaleiro de Hiena.

Hyoga pega o cristal azul pelo mesmo motivo de Shiryu.

Ikki 

Ikki caminha até ser encontrado pelo cavaleiro de Urubu.

Os dois lutam com grande esforço, um querendo matar o outro. Urubu tem um cheiro horrível e enfraquece Ikki que apanha. Ikki começa a ter dor de cabeça e passar mal e o cavaleiro de Urubu aproveita e ataca. Ikki mal se mexe e vomita, Urubu continua a bater até Ikki vomitar sangue. Ikki supera o cheiro horrível e usa uma longa seqüência de golpes, Ave Fênix, Vôo da Fênix, Vento de Fogo, e Urubu morre.

Ikki pega o Cristal vermelho que estava com o cavaleiro de Urubu e vai embora meio tonto.

Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki chegam no Castelo de Lúcifer e encontram Seiya e Shun no chão, e eles acordam.

Seiya: Esse é o castelo de Lúcifer, não consigo abrir as portas.

Shiryu: Que engraçado, há três colunas perto da porta, se eu colocar esse cristal aqui?

Shiryu põe o Cristal verde numa coluna

Hyoga: Também peguei um Cristal desses, mas é azul, vou colocá-lo.

Hyoga põe o Cristal.

Ikki: Vocês pegaram isso lutando contra as Três Marias?

Shiryu e Hyoga: Sim

Ikki: Eu também

Ikki põe o cristal vermelho na última coluna.

Os cristais começam a brilhar e as portas se abrem, eles todos agora entram no castelo.

**A Batalha Final**

Todos entram no castelo e adivinha quem os recebe? Lúcifer.

Lúcifer: Não permitirei que vocês acabem com meus planos.

Seiya: Nós derrotamos seu exército.

Hyoga: Sua rebelião acabou.

Ikki: Você morrerá.

Lúcifer: Mas a humanidade morrerá para sempre, a Ressurreição Humana foi ativada, e não pode ser usada de novo.

Shiryu: A menos que pegamos o instrumento que você roubou.

Shun: Pela humanidade, vamos vencer.

Seiya: Vamos lutar todos juntos.

Lúcifer: Morram!

Começa a última luta de todos os tempos ou a primeira de lutas eternas, se Lúcifer morrer agora a paz será para sempre, caso contrário tudo estará perdido. Cavaleiros contra Lúcifer.

Todo mundo começa a bater nele, mas nenhum golpe faz efeito. Com isso Lúcifer deixa todo mundo inconsciente. Saori se comunica com eles por telepatia.

Saori: Não morram, para acabar com ele vocês precisam do amor, o mais forte e bom sentimento dos humanos.

Então eles acordam e com o amor eles fazem Lúcifer revelar sua verdadeira forma, antes o capeta de acordo como todos imaginam. Depois ele assume forma angelical, é belo, mas é terrível.

A batalha destruidora continua. Lúcifer é capaz de atingir todos com um único golpe, todos caem com o ataque deles, mas não desistem e se levantam. Cada cavaleiro usa seu golpe básico (pó de diamante, meteoro de pégasus, cólera do dragão), mas não faz nem cócegas nele, então eles usam um golpe melhor (cometa de pégasus, trovão aurora, cólera dos 100 dragões), mas ele se esquiva facilmente. Lúcifer quebra as pernas de todo mundo, mas a luta continua. Shiryu consegue machucá-lo com a Excalibur, Seiya usa o turbilhão de pégasus e Shiryu usa a excalibur de novo, causou danos maiores nele, mas Lúcifer quebra o braço de Shiryu.

Hyoga usa a execução aurora, e Lúcifer é danificado, mas quebra o braço dele. Depois Lúcifer deixa todo mundo com o braço direito quebrado e ainda destrói o paladar (junto com a fala) deles e a audição. Eles pensam a se comunicar pelo coração com telepatia.

Ikki ataca e faz um pequeno arranhão, Shun ataca e faz outro arranhão. Lúcifer contra ataca destruindo o olfato deles. Agora eles só têm o tato, a visão, um braço e o coração vivo. Ikki se joga em Lúcifer e causa um grande dano, mas depois desmaia. Lúcifer se irrita e acaba com a visão deles. Após Hyoga machucar as asas dele, ele decide destruir o tato, o último sentido de todos e ainda da um tiro fatal no Hyoga.

Sem os cinco sentidos os cavaleiros parecem derrotados, mas lembrando pelo que lutam, eles decidem apostar tudo nas suas últimas para destruir Lúcifer. Shun usa tempestade galáctica e consegue imobilizar Lúcifer, Seiya ataca com chuva de meteoros e Shiryu com Mega cólera. Todas as armaduras são destruídas e meio inconsciente Seiya atravessa o corpo de Lúcifer como se fosse um meteoro.

Após isso todos caem no chão, talvez estejam mortos. Depois Lúcifer começa a brilhar e pouco a pouco seu corpo vira pó que fica transparente e desaparece.

Após matarem Lúcifer o inferno começa a ser destruído e Jesus salva nossos cavaleiros com teletransporte. Na Terra o selo se desfaz um pouco antes da queda dos meteoros e as pessoas são sugadas pelo céu. Após o planeta ficar deserto, a chuva de meteoros cai na Terra reduzindo tudo a nada, não há mais vida no planeta.

Começa o juízo final. Todos vivem no paraíso com a Juventude Eterna que foi concedida por Deus a todos. O Paraíso está lotado, mas ele é muito grande.

1000 anos depois...

O planeta Terra é o Paraíso, Deus desceu o Paraíso para a Terra, e todos vivem eternamente em felicidade e paz eterna.


End file.
